Inuyasha's Craving
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Post-manga. Oneshot. Inuyasha senses a change in Kagome's body and it's turning him on. Big time. Initially ashamed about his intense sexual desires, he seeks advice from his friend Miroku, who surprises him with a tidbit on female sexuality... Rated M/MA for shameless smut and language, naturally. [COMPLETE]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Obviously.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Yes, I know I should be working on An Unexpected Encounter, but I was in the mood for writing shameless smut of my favorite anime OTP, so there! :P Characters might sound a little OOC towards the end, but then again, that's the nature of bedroom activities, especially in the world of fanfiction. ^^" So, here it is: my first, full-length InuKag smut, folks! Enjoy!**_

 _ **EDIT: Thank you for all the support! I finally hit my first 100 favorites! Bless you all for indulging in good ol' InuKag smut ;)**_

* * *

 **Inuyasha's Craving**

Kagome smelled different today. Not particularly bad or good, just... different. Enticing. The change hit his senses the moment he awakened, opening his eyes, blearily, while his wife cheerfully hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast. At first, he thought it was merely the smell of cleanliness (she did take a bath last night), but another sniff denied that hypothesis. No, she smelled like something more foreign, more unique than the many smells he learned to identify while visiting her in that weird, futuristic era.

She smelled... nice. _Desirable_ , even.

The moment that thought wandered in his mind, suddenly Inuyasha became acutely aware of how overwhelming Kagome's new scent was to him. It was unbelievably intoxicating. The more awakened he felt, the more this dangerously addicting sensation nearly overpowered him and his senses. He sat up, groggily, watching his wife cook, and... was she always that curvy? Her hips seemed much wider, her breasts fuller, her lips more kissable...

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead!"

Her ( _soft, sweet, warm_ ) lips moved, and her ( _gentle, fiery, lively_ ) voice came from them, but it took Inuyasha nearly a whole minute to shake his head and comprehend that she was referring to him. He stood quickly and dressed, muttering something incoherent. Kagome merely giggled and offered him a morning bowl of soup ( _her hand was so damn soft!_ ). He grunted and wolfed it down without tasting a single thing, but desperate to drown out his body's screams of protests.

His sense of smell was completely doomed. Waves upon waves of sweet, spicy _Kagome_ attacked his nose the longer he remained in this now suffocating hut. Plus, an intense erection, unlike any he'd ever experienced before, was grabbing for his attention, but he knew that listening to this call would not result in gentle, tender lovemaking that Kagome enjoyed, but raunchy, lecherous _fucking_.

This was getting dangerous.

He slammed the bowl down, muttered again, and turned toward the door, before Kagome stopped him with her hand.

 _No. No, Kagome, please..._

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Those damned eyes of hers were moist, making him feel even more like an ass. "I-is the soup no good? Did I upset you?"

 _Upset me? Woman, you're drowning me!_

"No, of course not, Kagome," he managed to gasp, grateful for the open flap in the door so he could gulp in fresh air. He took in as much as he could, knowing that Kagome was likely to drag him back inside the intoxicating room that was making his head spin and his body tense.

"You didn't look at me when you said that," she said, her voice very small.

"That's because-!" Inuyasha almost spilled out the truth (if he even _could_ explain this insanity), but turning back into the accursed room and face-to-face with the object of his ardent, maddening desires...

His jaw dropped. And he instantly regretted it, for now his tongue was attacked by the very senses that drove his nose crazy. He was already tasting her sweet center, already running his tongue up and down her deliciously soft skin, already taking her again and again, and giving her every primal, vulgar amount of passion and dirty talk that would make even that perverted monk blush-

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said suddenly, pulling himself from his intense fantasy. In spite of the rather vivid picture he painted with his mind, thankfully for Inuyasha, hardly a second had passed before the monk's presence crossed his mind, reminding him of the perfect excuse to escape this irresistible place. He turned away with an effort; mercifully, he didn't completely sink into oblivion over his lust. His hardened groin throbbed in protest, but Inuyasha ignored the call, taking in a deep breath. The fresh air outside once again gave him room to speak properly. "I need to meet with Miroku. We have an exorcism today, and it's over in the next village, remember?"

"Oh. Oh, that's right, I'd forgotten!" Kagome sounded relieved, though also confused. _Let her be. Anything is better than finding out just how disgraceful her husband's fantasies are..._ "Well, you better hurry then!"

Inuyasha grunted and bounded off. Faster and faster, he fled down the hill and through Kaede's village, barking at a very startled Miroku (who was still kissing his own wife goodbye at their door) to hurry it up, then kept going and going. The wind rushing past his face and the running helped relax his body and calm down his nether regions (which was harder than a rock before he remembered today's scheduled event). But his thoughts were still whirling faster than ever.

It had been a month since Kagome returned to him, after three agonizing years of separation. They had married within days, and made love at long last that very night. He had been so torn between his desires and his worry of hurting her, that the process was painstakingly slow, but Kagome enjoyed herself so thoroughly (and Inuyasha had no reason to doubt that, as her smell of arousal, her reactions, and her words all clarified that quite clearly), he didn't quite get the release his body craved for, though he certainly enjoyed himself as well.

But now...

 _Is it just catching up to me? Has my body finally given in after waiting all this time?_

Inuyasha felt that must be a part of it, but then again... that incredible smell... Now that his head was clearer, he recognized the instincts that were plaguing his senses and body: this was the perfect time to have sex with Kagome, because her body was preparing for a baby. She was like ripened fruit ready for harvest. They had made love a few times since their marriage (five times, to be exact; yes, he kept count, no, he would never ever admit that to anyone), but never to the extent of... _that!_ Today's barbaric desires were not fitting for someone as pure as Kagome! No, he would put this out of mind, if it killed him.

He skidded to a halt at the neighboring village, frightening the inhabitants so much when he barked for the whereabouts of the demon, that it was close to a miracle when Miroku showed up not two minutes later, breathless, but all tranquility and reassurance to the bewildered peasants that his "hotheaded companion" meant them no harm.

The exorcism was both mercifully and mercilessly easy. As soon as Miroku set up the sutras, the demon escaped from the shed, straight into Inuyasha's overly-intense Wind Scar. He felt torn by this seamless victory: on one hand, it was over and done with, on the other hand, that meant returning all the sooner to his home with the intoxicating smell coming unintentionally from his wife...

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, trying to ignore his pressing desires, while Miroku haggled and bartered with the villagers. Finally, they were on their way, though this time the itching half-demon was forced to walk slowly, to help the monk carry back the several barrels of rice and other goods back home.

"So, what's been eating you?" Miroku said casually.

"Nothing," Inuyasha grumbled.

"My friend, I've traveled with you long enough to know when something's on your mind," the monk smiled. "So, what is it? Another fight with your lovely Lady Kagome or-?"

"We didn't fight! I just... I..." Inuyasha flushed, remembering his uncomfortably persistent erection and lustful thoughts. He resumed his usual mannerism when embarrassed. "Keh! None of your business!"

"Ah. Let me guess: she's having too many 'headaches?' I understand completely. My first year married with Sango was FULL of those-"

"What the hell you talking about, Miroku?" The half-demon was staring at his friend in utter bewilderment.

Miroku blinked. "Well, you know, Inuyasha... when you're in the _mood_ , and your lady's _not_ in the mood, so they make the excuse of 'having a headache'…" He lingered on that note, letting the concept sink in.

It worked. After five more minutes of walking. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Miroku walked forward a few more feet, then deliberately turned around, raising a mock-surprise eyebrow to his stunned friend. "Why, whatever is the matter, Inuyasha?"

"H-h-h-how did you know it was related to th-that?!"

"Oh, so I guessed right? Well, I figured as much. You've been acting tense all morning. You usually give a short, rough speech to frightened villagers about giving you a message whenever there's any other troublemaking demon on the loose, but instead, you stayed quiet, twitching your foot like you always do when you're deep in thought."

Inuyasha scoffed, though his eyes were averted. "You sound like Kagome."

"Speaking of, why is she refusing your advances? Surely, after a mere month of marriage, she isn't tired of those activities yet..."

"She didn't refuse me anything! It's... it's me. I'm refusing. Or rather, holding back," Inuyasha trailed off, feeling guilt gnaw at his stomach.

"Holding back? My dear friend, the entire point of marriage is to let down those barriers-"

"No, Miroku, you don't get it. We've... we've done it, yes, but it was always... always..."

"Unsatisfactory?"

"No! N-not exactly..." Dropping his voice lower, Inuyasha gestured Miroku over to have a whispered conference. Intrigued, the monk obliged.

Ten minutes later, he was laughing.

"There's no need to rub in my pain, stupid monk," Inuyasha muttered, wounded.

"Oh, my friend, my friend, I'm not laughing at your predicament. Quite the contrary. I'm laughing, because there shouldn't be one at all!" He laughed even harder at his companion's bewildered expression. "Inuyasha, let me make two things very clear for your dense head: 1. Kagome loves you. More than life itself, considering the amount of times she's thrown herself into danger just to save you. 2. YOU ARE MARRIED. What was it I was just saying about marriage and the bedroom?"

"B-but, Miroku, she's so... innocent, a-and pure, and I-I couldn't..."

Miroku laid a hand on the confused half-demon's shoulder. "Listen to me, my good fellow. Contrary to what we tend to think sometimes, women are positively WILD in bed, given the right tools and circumstances. Don't tell Sango this," he lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone, "but I've been with enough women in my time, from all walks of life, from young teenagers to middle-aged widows, to know that women aren't these pure angels we paint them out to be. They are just as perverted and frisky as us men."

Inuyasha was floored by the concept. Then, he frowned. "Well, then, why did Sango always slap you whenever you tried touching her butt? And why did Kagome always throw shit at me or 'sit' me whenever I accidentally peeped at her?"

"I must admit, that puzzled me for years. But the longer I've been married to Sango, the more I realize it's almost a force of habit. Or perhaps it's the way society trained them. From what little Kagome told me of her old world, that idea grew on over the years, since she had disappeared, and, again, my marriage with Sango taught me that women are capable of just as many, ah, naughty things as we men. Trust me, Inuyasha, if you catch your Lady Kagome at the right time, you'll both have a glorious time. There's an old Buddhist saying that goes, 'Live freely, love freely, fuck freely.'"

"That can't possibly be a Buddhist saying," Inuyasha snorted.

"It's not, but it certainly sounds more impressive that way, doesn't it?" Miroku winked, then stopped outside his door. Inuyasha blinked. Time certainly passed quickly when an important conversation was taking place. Miroku placed the barrels of food outside his hut, gesturing his friend to do the same, before parting with this: "Trust me, Inuyasha. Give it a try. You won't regret it. My only advice is go with what pleases the lady. Things will fall into place from there and you'll have a night you'll never forget." He winked again. Then vanished into his home.

Inuyasha trudged back to his own hut, feeling conflicted. He could barely comprehend half of what Miroku told him, but from what he gathered, there was no reason to hold back. Did that mean... that Kagome would like what he wanted?! It seemed too good (or too crazy) to be real, but there was no telling till he tested it out...

The delicious, tempting aroma hit his nose when he reached the top of the hill. His beautiful wife was picking herbs in their little garden, her curves standing out appealingly, and her hair so silky and wavy...Inuyasha shook his head and carefully started to approach her, at least determined to go about this half-way decently...

But his body simply refused to cooperate.

In a second, he was holding her waist, pressing his chest to her back, sniffing her hair and neck hungrily. So sweet, spicy, _seductive!_ How did he refrain from this that morning?! He nuzzled his nose down to her shoulder, planting kisses along her soft skin, barely aware of her little gasps and moans of pleasurable surprise. He growled slightly, feeling his erection positively throb with joy at the contact, and licked her ear, whispering feverishly, "my mate, my wife, my love," over and over.

"Inu-Inuyasha?!" Kagome gasped, finally catching enough breath to respond to this sudden onslaught of affection. She squeaked when her half-demon husband nipped her playfully on the shoulder. "W-what are you... what brought this-?"

But she never finished her question. Drunk on her enticing scent, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and bounded into their home, all but dropping her on the futon. Before she could protest at the rough handling, he was on top of her, pinning her to the floor, kissing her so passionately that her words dissipated before they even formed.

Inuyasha was in heaven. Giving in entirely to his instincts, he sniffed and licked and kissed his wife lovingly, along every inch of her body. Once her face and neck received enough affection, he moved down to her shoulders and collarbone, ardently relishing her delicious aroma.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... Everything about her was simply _erotic_. Her soft, silky, thick hair that fell down like waves past her shoulders... Her soft hands that became more callused and tough over months of fighting demons and collecting herbs, but were no less tender when touching his unworthy body... Her wide, expressive eyes that were the one thing that could tear down his walls in a single glance... Her deliciously curvaceous body, that blossomed even more during their separation... And her scent! Even before today, Inuyasha always loved her natural scent. Before he knew it, it became his lifeline. If he could smell her within range, he knew where to find her. If he could not... he was lost. Just like those awful three years...

His hands somehow fumbled their way under Kagome's robes and were grasping her soft breasts. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, until they were perky. He lowered his head and suckled on each of them, pressing the two large mounds together from time to time so that her cleavage was more pronounced. Kagome moaned under his ministrations, egging him on, so he continued to love on her breasts with one hand, while the other wandered down, caressing her waist, hips, stomach, thighs, and-

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her voice a higher pitch than usual.

He continued rubbing outside her underwear, feeling her positively soak herself through till he was all but touching her bare. He still didn't feel comfortable using too much of his fingers down there, so he focused simply on rubbing up and down, while his tongue lapped from one nipple to the other. Finally, he removed his face from her breasts, kissing down her stomach, down to her bellybutton (making her squeak adorably in embarrassment), and further and further...

Growling impatiently, he tore off her undergarments and part of her priestess robes as well in the process. Even the uptight Kagome, who always insisted on keeping her clothes in perfect shape, was too turned on to care, simply laying back, panting, watching her husband's hungry eyes as he looked her over as if for the first time.

Inuyasha licked his lips, staring at the wondrous center of his wife's body. She looked so delicious. (What did Miroku once call it? "Eating out?" Well, there was no wonder.) The soft, wet pink folds, the intoxicating aroma that was strongest here, between her creamy legs... He would definitely enjoy this meal. Lowering himself down, Inuyasha planted his head between Kagome's legs, and took a few small, timid laps (causing his wife to jolt and cry out at the first touch with his tongue), then threw caution to the winds and dove right in. His mouth latched onto her sweetness like it was her mouth meeting his, and licked and sucked and suckled...

"AHHHHH! INU-INUYASHAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed, bucking her hips against her husband's face.

He clung onto her thighs, eagerly devouring her more and more, desperately wishing he could keep going forever, wondering why the hell he had never tried this before... Kagome was writhing nearly out of control, but he still kept going, moving his tongue in various ways, watching her carefully, to see which movement pleased her more. She seemed particularly fond of him running his tongue flat, up and down, over and over and over, but his other ministrations seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

If Kagome's scent today was intoxicating, it was nothing compared to the unparalleled pleasure on her face as she reacted to his tongue and touch.

This was... _exhilarating!_

Inuyasha groaned as he "ate her," feeling her shiver at the vibrations from his voice. He felt dizzy with desire, determined to give her exactly what she deserved, the kind of pleasure that wouldn't leave her mind for years to come...

"I-I'm g-gonna, Inuyasha, I'm gonna COME!" Kagome screamed, bucking her hips in a few short thrusts, before shuddering to a halt, her legs going lax. Inuyasha stopped giving her pleasure instantly, scrambling up to grasp his wife by her flushed face.

"Kagome, are you all right?!" Was it too much? Did he do something wrong? But then, Kagome reached up a trembling hand to his cheek, and she smiled in a way that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

"Inuyasha, my love, my husband, that was _incredible!_ "

"You mean, I... I did a good job?"

"Good? Far beyond that! That was... that was... absolutely mind-blowing!" Kagome flushed at the juvenile exclamation.

Thankfully, her beautiful half-demon lover didn't seem to care. With a self-satisfied smirk, he growled in appreciation and pulled her upright into a passionate kiss.

"Well, then, wife," he purred, sending shivers up and down Kagome's spine, "why don't I give you some more?"

"Yes, please!" Kagome whispered breathlessly.

With that, Inuyasha tore off the remainder of her clothes and tossed them aside, and flipped her over, till she was on her hands and knees, facing the opposite direction of him. New to this, Kagome shrieked and tried to cover her butt with her hands, but Inuyasha pinned them down.

"Don't you dare," he said in a low voice with his head next to hers, nibbling at her earlobe. "I want to see every part of you."

He sat up and ran his hands down her back and backside approvingly, daring to squeeze the latter with a grunt of pleasure. He could smell her arousal spike, as well as the deliciously new aroma intensified. Unable to hold back any longer, he propped himself up on his knees, and placed himself at her entrance. For one last tease, he rubbed the tip along her wetness, causing both of them to groan and cry out.

"Inuyasha, for fuck's sake," Kagome hissed, her eyes closed tight in rapture, "just _do it!_ "

And so, he pushed himself all the way in, startling his wife by how quickly he began to pound into her. Remembering Miroku's words, Inuyasha let loose and took Kagome harder and faster than he dared to dream of before. All the while, his hands wandered: holding her waist, scratching her back (just soft enough to not make her bleed), pulling her hair, spanking her ass... The minutes blurred together, unlike the vividly detailed passion beforehand, Kagome's sensual aroma surrounding him, engulfing him, drowning him in sheer ecstasy... Their two voices overwhelming each other's as they grew increasingly louder and louder...

"Fuck, Kagome," Inuyasha gasped, "how do you do this to me?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome cried, her whole body bouncing to her husband's rhythmic pounding. "I – I just... oh my gods, keep going! Ahhhh!"

"Holy shit," Inuyasha said, feeling like his whole body was aflame. Every thrust, every sensation of being inside her, every moan she emitted, everything was just so …. so...

"FUCK ME HARDER, INUYASHAAAA!"

"OH MY GODS, YES! YES! KAGOME, YOU'RE SO GODDAMN _SEXY!_ "

"SO ARE YOU! OH! OHHH!"

Their raised their voices together in a simultaneous scream of sheer pleasure, Kagome's ass bouncing against Inuyasha's hips, as he thrusted faster and harder, shaking their bodies to the cores and then-

Finally, he slammed into her, his body tense as all of his built-up pleasure was released at last. Groaning, and feeling _so good_ , he slipped out of her and toppled onto his side, panting. Kagome collapsed completely on her stomach, panting just as loudly next to her exhausted husband. For a moment, they said nothing, trying to catch their breaths. Then, Kagome giggled.

"What the hell you laughing at, woman?" Inuyasha said, but there was no bite in his tone, as he was still gasping for breath.

"Oh my gods, Inuyasha, I have no idea what brought that on, but for the love of everything holy..." she propped herself up, grinning at her husband wickedly. "Do it again! And more often!"

 _"They are just as perverted and frisky as us men." Well, well, the monk was actually right._

Inuyasha grinned back and rolled over on his back, rubbing along his half-hardened erection. "Well, my mate, why don't you come over here and show me what you have in mind for round two?"

* * *

 _ **AN: I have mixed emotions about inserting "dirty talk," but no matter. There's all kinds of smut on the internet, so maybe I'll have fun exploring different styles... some other day. Leave a review, please!**_


End file.
